Financial relationships amongst people arise for a variety of reasons. Married couples tend to have a financial relationship which may include joint and several liability with respect to debt obligations (e.g., mortgage loans, automobile loans, and transaction accounts). Parents may co-sign or guarantee debt obligations of their children, especially when the children are young adults. Siblings may also have mutual debt obligations, such as a mortgage loan on an investment property. Financial relationships tend to be strongest when the borrowers reside in the same physical location, though strong financial relationships exist amongst people who do not reside in the same physical location. In these situations, and others, credit issuers may desire a more detailed analysis of a consumer's financial relationships. However, credit bureaus are not able to accomplish this as the co-signer(s) of a tradeline is/are not necessarily retained in credit bureau records. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods to identify and analyze financial relationships, such as those financial relationships that include a shared tradeline.